Babysitting
by EchoNiffler367
Summary: James and Sirius are given the very hard task of babysitting eight month old Harry and decide to get help from a very grumpy Remus. Additionally, they are trying to teach Harry his very first word. But what will actually be his first words?


Hmm, it was quite of an interesting sight, Lily thought as she entered the house.

James and Sirius were sitting on the couch, their hair sticking in all directions and James' actually all standing up, both with serious expressions on their faces, silent like a graveyard, glaring very pointy and sharp daggers at... Harry.

Her husband and his best friend were glaring at an eight month old little baby who was glaring back, his adorable full cheeks a peachy red shade.

Yup, Harry was glaring at his own father and godfather.

After ten minutes of this, Lily said:

"This is getting ridiculous, why, for the sake of your glasses, are you glaring at your own son James?" Asked Lily, picking up her son who didn't avert his gaze from James' hazel eyes.

"And you Sirius, for your FLEAS sake, what do you think you are doing?" She playfully glared at Sirius, a teasing smile forming at her lips.

"I DO NOT HAVE FLEAS" Shouted Sirius, his face now red.

Lily sighed, "Now what did Harry do to put you in this mood?"

"He wanted your husband's wand, so we gave it to him. And when we warned him to be careful with it, he did THIS to our hair…" Pouted Sirius angrily.

"Yes, he betrayed us… Said James, looking grudgingly at Harry, who was now drooling on his mother's shoulder, still glaring at the two adults.

"He's a BABY guys, deal with it. And you're watching him now too, I need to go see my parents" She said as she put Harry down, literally running out of the house, closing the door before been overwhelmed with James' and Sirius' wails of protests.

"Great what are we gonna do now, we can't call anybody to help, it's midnight, and your little devil offspring won't sleep" Grumbled Sirius.

"There is someone who can help… Said James in a mysterious voice, sharing marauder smiles with Sirius.

Both raced to the fireplace, stumbling over each other, until James crashed to the floor, Sirius holding onto his middle like if his life depended on it, while James reached with great effort for the floo powder jar, succeeding, getting up, and throwing a good half of it into the fire, because of Sirius flailing his arms around his face. Then he shouted at the top of his lungs: "RESMUS JHON BLOODY LUPIN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE! NOW!". Then he plastered a very stupid and maniac grin on his face, proud with his big achievement.

Soon, the sleepy head that is Remus Lupin popped out of the fire, grumpy and eyes still glazed over with sleep, hair tousled, he opened his mouth several times to say something but his attempts were all ruined by his huge yawns, and he continued like that, looking like a sleepy goldfish, until James decided to pull him up with Sirius' help by the scruff of his shirt.

The poor boy was still in pajamas, freshly out of bed, and now sandwiched on the couch between two boys that looked like they were electrocuted. He joined Harry with his favorite new activity of glaring-at-the-two-idiots-that-are-James-and-Sirius-as-hard-and-as-long-as-you-can, and there was no telling who was winning.

Finally, after a good fifteen minutes of furious glaring and yawning, Remus hissed out in a venomous voice: "What do you two want?"

"We want you to help us babysit Harry, he won't sleep and Lily won't come home because she wants to get some time away from the baby, and we want to give her a pleasant surprise when she comes home, and that is Harry saying his first word." Explained James.

"Really? WE want Harry to say his first word? Asked Sirius.

"And that first word would be… Remus began in a monotonous voice, and they all said together "Quidditch".

And, later that night, Lily came back, enjoying the warmth in the house as it was unusually cold outside, and fell upon an even more interesting sight.

James, Sirius, and now even Remus were lying on the carpet, all sleeping in homemade nests made of blankets and pillows, while Harry sat on the couch, and as he noticed his mommy coming, he pointed a bit fat tiny little finger at the sleeping mess that was the boys and said: "Stiiiuuupid wittle babies".


End file.
